With thinner and lighter tendency of structures of display panels, it has become a major development tendency for integration of touch parts with a liquid crystal panel in the current display panels. The integration design for the touch parts and the liquid crystal display panel includes an “In-cell” mode and an “On-cell” mode. The display panel generally includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. In the display panel with the In-cell mode, the touch parts are integrated inside the array substrate or the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view showing an array substrate of an In-cell display panel according to the related art. FIG. 1B is a section view of FIG. 1A taken along line A-A′. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the array substrate includes: a substrate 10, a source electrode 11 and a drain electrode 12 on the substrate 10, an organic film layer 13, a touch line 14, a first insulation layer 15, a plurality of common electrode blocks 16, a second insulation layer 17 and a pixel electrode 18. The plurality of common blocks 16 are arranged in an matrix manner and are multiplexed as a touch electrode. The touch lines 14 are arranged to correspond to the common electrodes 16, respectively, and are electrically connected to the common electrodes 16 through the first through-holes 19. The pixel electrode 18 is electrically connected to the drain electrode 12 through a second through-hole 20. The source electrode 11 is electrically connected to a data line 21.
It can be seen from FIGS. 1A and 1B that the array substrate at least includes a first through-hole 19 for conducting the touch line 14 with the common electrode block 16 and a second through-hole 20 for conducting the pixel electrode 18 with the drain electrode 12. In a liquid crystal display panel, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the vicinity of the through-holes is relatively disordered, and hence it is generally to arrange a black matrix to shield the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, more numbers of the through-holes cause a larger area of disordered region of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, so that the a larger area of the corresponding black matrix causes a reduced dimension of the pixel display region, thereby decreasing the aperture rate of the pixel.
In addition, the touch line 14 is extended below a corresponding column of common electrode blocks 16 and is electrically connected to the corresponding common electrode block 16 in the corresponding column of common electrode blocks 16. Also, due to a small thickness of the first insulation layer 15, a large parasitic capacitance is generated between the touch line 14 and the other common electrode blocks 16 than the corresponding common electrode block 16 in the corresponding column of common electrode blocks 16.
FIG. 1C is a schematic view showing another array substrate of an in-cell display panel according to the related art. FIG. 1D is a section view of FIG. 1C taken along line B-B′. Reference numerical of FIGS. 1A and 1B are used herein. The touch line 14 is staggered from the data line 21, but the problem that a larger parasitic capacitance is generated between the touch line 14 and the common electrode block 16 is still existed.
Similarly, the array substrate at least includes a first through-hole 19 for conducting the touch line 14 with the common electrode block 16 and a second through-hole 20 for conducting the pixel electrode 18 with the drain electrode 12. In a liquid crystal display panel, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the vicinity of the through-holes is relatively disordered, it is generally to arrange a black matrix to shield the liquid crystal molecules. As a result, the more the through-holes are, the larger the disordered region of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules are, and accordingly, the black matrix also has a relatively large dimension, thereby decreasing the display region of the pixel and then decreasing the aperture rate of the pixel.